


Sob story

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: General au, Jack is actually pretty damn sweet when it comes to his cupcake, M/M, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, awww willing to rain down hell? he's a keeper rhysie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “Baby, tell me who did the thing. I’ll have them slaughtered.” Rhys just shook his head, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “Sugar, princess, come on.”“It…it’s nothing.”Rhys listens to a book on tape and the endingreallygets to him. Jack is ready to rain down all kinds of hell at a single sniffle haha.One of my older requests on tumblr:I don't know why but I have a very powerful need of a crying Rhys. What is wrong with me? ;n;Nothing wrong with this anon, we have a winning prompt here! hehehehh





	Sob story

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's attentiveness definitely earns him some points. Time to take this relationship to the next level pumpkin xD haha

Rhys was listening to the ending of an audio book on his echocomm while he rode the elevator up to his and Jack’s shared office. The whole story had been a serious emotional ride all the way through, but no, the ending. The ending was so good, so perfect, and so incredibly incredibly sad. It was not a happy ending, but such a good one.

It started with sniffles, then a few escaped drops, and by the time Rhys made it to the office, he was a sobbing, hiccuping mess.

Jack’s obnoxiously cheerful voice cut off as he greeted him. “Rhysie! Baby cakes! It’s about damn– Hey. _Hey_ , what’s wrong?”

Rhys felt stupid now, trying to dry his eyes as he shook his head, unanswering. Jack was already heading towards where Rhys was standing. 

Jack had both hands on Rhys’ heaving shoulders as the younger man wouldn’t look at him. “Baby, what happened? Tell me who did it.” 

Jack was taking his gun out of its holster, ready to rain down hell on someone as Rhys put his forehead against Jack’s chest, trying to stifle his sobs enough to speak without sounding like an idiot. 

“Baby, tell me who did the thing. I’ll have them slaughtered.” Rhys just shook his head, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “Sugar, princess, come on.”

“It…it’s nothing.”

“Come on, sugar.”

“No Jack it’s really… I just finished a book with a really sad ending.”

Jack stiffened, pulling back to look down at the younger man. “Are you shitting me?”

Rhys’ tear streaked cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. “It was… It was _really_ sad stuff.”

Jack just stared at him, and Rhys prepared himself for what he thought was going to be a lecture on what an idiot he was. Jack frowned. “So I _don’t_ get to kill anyone for you?” 

He sounded more upset at the missed opportunity for murder than at Rhys’ tears. The younger man furrowed his brow. “No, Jack.” Rhys wiped at his face with the back of his hand. “Just…just a book.”

“For fucks sake….” As Jack let go of him, reholstering his weapon with a disappointed sigh, Rhys spoke up.

“Well….there _is_ someone in advertising who’s been bothering me.”

Jack turned and gave him a grin. He kissed the top of Rhys’ nose as he held him. “Then we’re back in business cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys got the end of his book, and Jack gets to murder someone. Everyone wins! ahahah xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
